


Merry Christmas

by Coffeegirl_Alex



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Love, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy e Spike si frequentano ormai da un po' di tempo di nascosto e solo Tara è a conoscenza della loro relazione. Ma è Natale e mentre Buffy trascorre la giornata con le persone a lei più care non riesce a non pensare a qualcuno che è solo nella sua cripta...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Con l'approssimarsi del Natale ho ritrovato questa piccola oneshot che avevo scritto un sacco di tempo fa e che giaceva dimenticata su un account che non uso più. Dato che Buffy e Spike sono una coppia che adoro ho deciso di "tirarla fuori dalla naftalina" :)

Era di nuovo Natale in casa Summers. Buffy aveva invitato gli amici e il signor Giles a trascorrere la sera della vigilia. Lei e Dawn, non sarebbero riuscite a sopportare il peso di quel giorno di festa ora che non c’era più Joyce.  
I primi ad arrivare furono Xander e Anya, poi fu la volta di Willow e Tara.  
«Buffy, vado a portare in cucina queste prelibatezze» disse Willow dirigendosi nella stanza accanto con un vassoio stracolmo di tartine deliziose.  
«Grazie per l’invito» Disse Tara.  
«Grazie di essere qui»  
«Senti, ma non deve arrivare nessun altro?»  
«Ti riferisci a…»  
«Già»  
«Gia, no. Non mi sembrava l’occasione giusta e poi…»  
«Capisco, non ti senti pronta» Rispose la giovane strega cogliendo al volo i pensieri dell’amica.  
Più tardi, a tavola, mentre ridevano e scherzavano, il pensiero di Spike solo nella sua cripta davanti alla televisione a guardare qualcosa come “Passioni” o qualche orribile vecchio film di vampiri attraversò la mente di Buffy.   
«Ragazzi, ho pensato che sarebbe meglio che facessi un giro di ronda» Disse la cacciatrice alzandosi all’improvviso.  
«Anche a Natale?» Domandò Down dispiaciuta.  
«Non bisogna mai abbassare la guardia, anche a Natale» si affrettò a precisare «soprattutto a Natale» Balbettò infine.  
«Credo che Buffy abbia ragione» Affermò timidamente Tara.  
«Prometti che tornerai presto» La supplicò la sorella.  
«Promesso» La rassicurò accarezzandole i lunghi capelli scuri.  
La cacciatrice passò dalla cucina e fece scivolare furtivamente nella tasca del cappotto una fetta di torta al cioccolato.

Di vampiri neppure l’ombra. Si avvicinò a passo veloce alla cripta e una volta arrivata si fermò, improvvisamente indecisa sul da farsi. Era ancora in tempo per tornare a casa.  
Fece scorrere la mano sulla porta.  
All’interno, i sensi acuti di Spike avevano percepito la presenza di qualcuno. Si avvicinò all’ingresso e sentì che si trattava della sua cacciatrice. Lottò contro l’istinto di spalancare la porta per invitarla ad entrare. Non voleva fare la figura dello sfigato che non aveva di meglio da fare che aspettarla sulla soglia paziente come un cagnolino. Spense la tv, la riaccese, la spense di nuovo. Lottò con quel maledetto telecomando per parecchi minuti.  
Si sedette e in poltrona e attese sperando che si decidesse a varcare quella maledetta porta.  
Ma cosa stava aspettando?  
La cacciatrice si fece la stessa domanda. A quell’ora il vampiro avrebbe dovuto essersi accorto della sua presenza. Forse non era in casa.   
Decise di entrare.  
«Cacciatrice» Esclamò dalla poltrona.  
«Spike. Io ero di ronda e…» Si giustificò.  
«Avevi voglia di vedermi, ammettilo dolcezza» Disse avvicinandosi a lei non senza un certo compiacimento.  
Buffy fece un passo indietro «No io…ero venuta a portarti questa» Disse ponendo sul tavolo un pacchetto contenente la fetta di torta «E ora devo andare via...Buon Natale».  
Il vampiro infilò il dito indice nel dolce e se lo portò alle labbra «Ho parecchie idee su come potremmo usare questo dolce» Sussurrò malizioso annullando la distanza tra i loro corpi.  
«Mi stanno aspettando ma» Fece una pausa durante la quale si domandò se stesse facendo la scelta giusta «potresti venire con me» concluse infine.   
«Stai dicendo sul serio?» Buffy annuì.  
«E non ti importa cosa diranno i tuoi preziosi amici?»  
«Gli dirò che c’erano dei vampiri in giro e che tu mi hai aiutato»

Si avviarono camminando fianco a fianco, le dita che si sfioravano, quando Spike afferrò la mano della cacciatrice, poi chiuse gli occhi in attesa della consueta botta in testa. Lì riaprì sentendo le dita di lei, dapprima titubanti, intrecciarsi saldamente alla sua mano. Quando arrivarono nel vialetto il vampiro, seppure a malincuore, le lasciò la mano. Sapeva che non era pronta a raccontare di loro, e anche se questo lo faceva soffrire, avrebbe aspettato e sopportato e forse un giorno chissà...  
Buffy gli regalò un sorriso carico di ringraziamenti. Rimasero in silenzio, si capivano e basta, senza bisogno parole.


End file.
